Dirty little secret
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: "Hicimos una promesa y mantendremos nuestro pequeño sucio secreto." (AU)


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son obra y propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta retorcida historia.

_Jellow c: No estoy muerta, ando de parranda - igual no es que estén muy interesados en eso ¿Verdad?._

_A lo que vengo, el shot que viene a continuación esta inspirado en la canción "Dirty little secret" de Bon Jovi c: pienso mucho en Fremione cuando oigo esta canción y un día me sente a escribir y después de MESES por fin pude terminarlo, quizás algo flojo en cuanto a redacción (es mi primera vez experimentando con este tipo narración) y bastante corto... pero igual espero lo disfruten (:_

* * *

Ella es la esposa de tu hermano menor, sabes que desde el momento en que le miras el escote discreto que tiene en su vestido esta mal lo que sucede, pero simplemente no puedes evitarlo. Ella es prohibida y precisamente eso es lo que te gusta, porque a ti, a Fred Weasley le gusta el riesgo y te encanta esa adrenalina de que puedan descubrirte en cualquier momento.

La observas en su fiesta de cumpleaños, su vestido corto y pegado arranca miradas de los caballeros presentes y te llenas de rabia, tu hermano parece no darse cuenta y sigue a su lado abrazándola, la miras fijamente hasta ella te mira, alzas la copa que tienes en tu mano en su dirección e inclinas la cabeza, ella sonríe y a partir del momento no te quita la mirada.

Finalmente decides acercarte, después de todo es tu cuñada y extraño seria que no la saludaras en su fiesta.

– Para ser una fiesta llena de gente del ministerio no esta mal –ese es tu primer comentario, la mujer ríe, no puedes apartar la vista de sus finos labios color rojo intenso.

– ¿Esa es tu felicitación, Fred? –Pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, le respondes el gesto y tomas su mano entre las tuyas.

– Feliz cumpleaños my lady –te inclinas y le besas el dorso, ella sonríe de nuevo y le guiñes el ojo.

– Siempre exagerando, hermano –comenta el pelirrojo a su lado, lo miras reír. Él cree que estas bromeando, jugando, porque no se da cuenta de la forma en que su mujer y el hombre que tiene frente se miran.

Sonríes con malicia cuando lo ves alejarse, miras a la protagonista de la noche ella te devuelve la mirada.

– Creí que vendrías acompañado –comenta, sonríes amargamente.

– Mi compañera esta del brazo de otro hombre –le respondes mirándola fijamente, Hermione sonríe con un deje de tristeza.

– Sabes que no tengo elección.

Si, lo sabes, sabes que ese matrimonio es pura pantalla, que él solo está casado con ella porque es lo que un hombre rico de la época debe hacer y ella, que en un principio si estuvo enamorada de él, no tiene otra elección, porque su reputación quedaría manchada por un divorcio. La puta reputación era lo que todos querían mantener intacta.

– ¿Vendrás a buscarme? –pregunta de pronto, caminando hacia el balcón, la sigues con una sonrisa.

– Como cada noche.

Salen al balcón, alejados de la gente, se gira y te mira, la ves a los ojos y el impulso te domina, la rodeas de la cintura y la besas. No te importa que alguien pueda salir y verlos, te vale un carajo que su esposo este cerca y posiblemente buscándola, no te importa nada, solo ella y la maravillosa sensación que te recorre cuando la besas de ese modo ¡A la mierda todos! Solo ella importa. Tan ansioso y apasionado, lleno de necesidad, deseo y amor. Sientes su beso ansioso como el tuyo, sus manos en tu espalda y cuello, se separa un momento para tomar aire y sonríe.

– Te esperare.

Esas son siempre sus palabras antes de separarse. Ella siempre espera. Ron se va cada noche, seguramente con otra mujer, pero él dice que es trabajo, igual, no te importa, por ti mejor.

La fiesta termina a altas horas de la noche, sales, como los demás, pero te quedas en la calle de la casa, oculto en las sombras, esperando ver a tu hermano irse. Y como cada noche, sale, con su abrigo y sombrero, lo ves caminar hasta desaparecer a la distancia y vuelves a la casa, ella está en la puerta y la abre antes de que levantes la mano para tocar. Simplemente entras y cierras la puerta, tomas su rostro entre las manos y la besas, la castaña te responde el beso y se pega mas a tu cuerpo, la aferras más fuerte de la cintura, reclamándola como tuya y tus labios dejan lentamente los de ella para dirigirse a su cuello.

– Oh, Fred… –la escuchas gemir y continuas en su cuello, sientes como se estremece entre tus brazos y sabes que es tuya.

Porque es tuya, estará casada con otro hombre pero es tu mujer, tú la haces feliz cada noche, en ti piensa en cada momento, te desea a ti, te ama a ti.

Y quieres hacerle el amor en el recibidor de la casa, la quieres recorrer con tus manos, hacerla explotar de felicidad, pero esta noche te aguantas el deseo y la llevas a la habitación cargándola entre tus brazos, ella ríe divertida cuando un rugido se escapa de tu boca al tenderla en la cama. La miras unos momentos antes de besarla con delicadeza, suspira contra tus labios y te sigue el beso lento. Sus manos te recorren el cuerpo y las tuyas el de ella. Sientes de pronto que el pantalón te estorba, te sacas el saco y bruscamente y lo avientas al suelo, Hermione te mira hacerlo con los labios entre abiertos y respirando fuertemente, miras su pecho subir y bajar y el calor te recorre el cuerpo, la ropa te estorba, pero prefieres ir despojándola a ella del vestido que tiene.

Y el tiempo se detiene, porque en esos momentos nadie más importa, solo la mujer que está en esa habitación y que te besa con pasión, solo existe ese cuerpo que tus manos conocen perfectamente y recorren cada rincón. Solo ella. Porque escucharla suspirar cuando la besas, sentir como se estremece con cada caricia, escucharla decir tu nombre cuando la penetras te vuelve loco y cuando dice que te ama algo dentro de ti se enciende y nada mas tiene sentido.

Porque tú la amas a ella también, más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, por ella vives, por ella te mantienes cuerdo, si es que a eso se le llama cuerdo. Pero ella lo es todo, no hay nada que se compare al hecho de tenerla bajo tu cuerpo, de sentirla entre tus manos y sentir las de ella recorriéndote, ver su rubor en la cara y su cabello despeinado. Amas verla llegar al cielo gracias a ti, su sonrisa al terminar y como te besa tiernamente.

Pero sabes que tienes que irte, su esposo no tarda en volver y aunque te mueres de ganas por que los vea juntos sabes que eso la perjudicaría. Disfrutas esos últimos minutos que tienes con ella entre tus brazos y finalmente te levantas.

– ¿Sabes que desearía que no tuvieras que irte? –pregunta con una triste sonrisa mientras te ve vestirte.

– Ya sabes cual es la solución –respondes acercándote.

– Fred…

– Escapa conmigo –le dices, tal vez por millonésima vez–. Déjalo, huyamos a otro lugar donde no nos reconozcan, empecemos desde cero, una vida nueva. Seremos solo tú y yo, formando nuestra familia, sin tener que escondernos de nadie.

Sin embargo ella niega con la cabeza.

– Sabes que me iria contigo…

– Si pudieras –terminas por ella. Sabes de memoria esa frase. La rabia te recorre el cuerpo y sales de la habitación sin decir nada.

No dices nada porque te sientes consternado, odias el hecho de que este amarrada un matrimonio sin sentido y no puedas hacer nada. Pero de igual manera tu seguirás ahí para ella, detrás de ella, amándola en secreto. Y nadie nunca se enterara de lo que hay entre ustedes. Las reuniones sociales serán siempre las mismas, haciéndose el amor con la mirada aunque estén de extremo a extremo, siendo simplemente cuñados y esperando esas noches en las que su esposo no esta para poderse amar en secreto y ser felices aunque sea por poco tiempo.


End file.
